


The Truth Is Out

by Bi_Brett



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Writing, Gen, Lesbian Quinn Fabray, Quinn Fabray-centric, Skank Quinn Fabray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Brett/pseuds/Bi_Brett
Summary: Quinn Fabray used to be the HBIC of McKinley high school. Then she joined glee club. When she became a skank she disappeared.Set in I Am Unicorn before Quinn rejoins glee club.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray & Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 8





	The Truth Is Out

Quinn walks into the empty school bathroom and locks the door. She brings up her phone and dials Kurt's number.  
"Hey, can we talk?" She says, voice trembling, trying to hold back tears. 

"Why are you calling me I thought you shut everyone off since you became, that..." He blurted.

Her throat ached from crying and she needed to tell someone. Being a skank finally helped her expose the part of herself she had been hiding for 4 years.  
Doing all of this, made her invisible, but she needed to tell someone.

"Kurt, I'm a lesbian." Quinn choked.

The truth was out. Kurt was a trustworthy person, but what if he accidentally told someone?  
Her hopes and dreams of returning back to surface as Quinn Fabray, the pretty straight girl that every guy wanted, and every girl wanted to be were crushed.

She was stuck like this.  
Forever.

After what felt like forever Kurt replied.  
"Wow, why didnt you tell me earlier?"

"I had a reputation, it's damaged, but now it's non existent, I can never be who I used to be now"  
"Just make sure no one finds out, especially not my parents."  
She sobbed, tears running down her cheek.

She was about to hang up when Kurt's voice came through the phone  
"Quinn, didn't your parents kick you out already?" 

"Yes, but what if they come around eventually?" Quinn replies.

"Listen, they most likley aren't gonna come around, but Quinn, you can trust me, I would never tell anyone." Kurt assured.

"I'm gonna hang up now, see you at school torrmorrow." She finished. 

The skank put her phone back into her pocket and slumped against the bathroom wall.  
She looked at herself in the mirror, her bright pink hair was starting to fade.  
The former cheerleader felt relieved, but not happy.

Quinn unlocked the door and walked out, and then out of school into her car, with no where to go.  
She drove to the nearest drugstore, and with the money she had left bought cheap bleach. Maybe she could return as Quinn Fabray, the girl who everyone wanted to be.

She paid for it and walked out of the store back into her car. She brung up her phone again and called one of her skank friends. No answer. She sends her a text message, saying everything she told Kurt and a goodbye. 

She has no where to go, since her parents kicked her out.  
She goes to only person she can trust right now, Kurt Hummel.

When she gets there stands at the door, before ringing the doorbell.  
When the door swings open and she is greeted by Burt. 

"Who is this, because I know for sure that Kurt is gay, and Finn made a promise not to invite any girls over." Burt says.

Kurt walks up the hall behind his father.  
"That's Quinn, I have no idea what she's doing here, but let her in anyways." Kurt continued.

They step out of the way so she can walk inside.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asks.

"I'm quitting the skanks and I need to bleach my hair again, also i need somewhere to stay for now." She explains holding up the bleach kit he didn't see she was clutching.

"Oh, go use the bathroom for that, and I'll be fine for you just staying the night."  
He directs the girl in the direction of the bathroom.

After bleaching her hair again and removing her piercing, it's hard to fall asleep.  
Of course she brought in the massive suitcase that she had all of her clothes in, including the dresses that she never thought she'd wear again. 

Eventually she falls asleep, thinking about how she could make her comeback torrmorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about hair bleaching and I forgot if Burt had a house or an apartment.


End file.
